


Awakened

by madamebelladonna418



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, I Ship It, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebelladonna418/pseuds/madamebelladonna418
Summary: This monster is living inside me. Taking my capabilities away. I can't control myself. And it hit me. I'm no longer the same Hanabi as I was before.
Relationships: Hanabi/Hanzo (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang), Hayabusa/Kagura (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 4





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> So this might contain some anime references or like coincidentally almost similar stuff. (Yay to you if you figure it out). Also this kinda and somewhat not but eh... The end has more notes sooooo....

╔⏤⏤⏤⏤╝❀╚⏤⏤⏤⏤╗

A monster is living inside me.  
Taking my humane self away.  
I don't feel like myself.  
And it hit me.  
I'm no longer the same Hanabi  
as I was before.

╚⏤⏤⏤⏤╗❀╔⏤⏤⏤⏤╝

Inside a cage of thought, Hanabi regains her consciousness from within, but not enough to wake up from her unconsciousness in reality. Her hands tied behind her unable to move, her body paralyzed, she sees a woman sitting on a chair, across her.

Blonde hair, lifeless blue eyes, having the same figure as her dressed in a sharp outfit that may cut others during close interactions, a circle behind her with hands holding 4 swords, 2 for both left and right.

In a soft, but demonic voice, she spoke bluntly at her. "You'll always be stubborn as ever, Hanabi. I'm very ashamed of it." Not long after, both hear something. Hanabi looks at the direction where the sound was heard.

The girl spoke again. "No wonder why you're in this place. It's awful to see you crouching down, paralyzed." Remembering how they were ambushed by ninjas from Hayabusa's forces to retrieve both Kinjutsus, she immediately perked up and looked at the girl with a shocked face.

"Finally into your senses." She stands up as the chair she was sitting on disintegrates as she starts circling around Hanabi. "You're actually unconscious at the moment. How weak and pathetic." Hearing the harsh words, she gave her a tch. "How foolish of you. You got the Akuma Ninja in trouble with you. You must be that useless you couldn't even fight, or even beat Hayabusa."

Hanabi tried to do something but only to no avail discovering how she was paralyzed. "There's no point in trying, Hana-chan. "You either release your wrath upon them, or you say goodbye to your precious life." She cups Hanabi's face and forced her to look up.

"You see. You're not in your full potential yet. I'm willing to help you. But only if you let me do all your dirty work and we can get this finished. Win-win." Hanabi gave her a burning glare to which she smirks. "You... who are you?"

"I'm you. Too bad Hanzo didn't tell you he had given some of his blood to save you from death."

Hanabi being clueless didn't know what she was talking about. She only tried to recall what happened earlier. All she can remember was how she was being forced to stay down inside a village they went. The people's faces were blurred except for a particular person. The person she hated the most. The person who she used to admire, even love.

"That darn Hayabusa definitely got you wrapped around his finger. How could you be so weak?" She said ridiculing Hanabi. Being hit finally, she realizes it's herself, but different. "Hanabi..." She looked up still unable to move her body. "What should I do to make you so mad you wake up?" Giving her a grin, Hanabi frowns.

"I am enraged by it..." She muttered softly, but enough for her "self" to hear. "Oh really? Tell me why you're still here?" Another sound was heard, this time, a swing of a katana. "You have no more time. You need to wake up. But how can you be awakened when you're weak?"

It gave Hanabi a pang of mixed negative emotions. It was all true. And what hurts the most, it has to be said by her different "former self". There's nothing she could do. She had to think. She doesn't want to be called "weak". Besides, how many times was she called that? So many she wasn't able to count anymore.

"What now-" Surprisingly, Hanabi broke free from her paralyzed self. Tackling her cutting her statement, she looks straight to her eyes. "I'm done..." Despite the lifeless eyes she had, she can feel the sadness and sorrow. It seems her eyes spoke to her. Giving her a sad smile, she gets up, close to Hanabi.

Cupping her cheeks, tears flowed unconsciously. Hanabi looked at her, concerned. "Hanabi..."

~~~

Finally opening her eyes, awake to reality, she uses her strength to break free, having an unknown force push those forcing her down away from her, making them fly in different places.

Hanabi felt a mysterious force, giving her strength and power, as of a demon's. Her eyes slowly turning into the same lifeless eyes she saw from earlier. Her scars, bruises and wounds were healed as they turn into dust and fade away. Hanzo also held captive, watched as his mouth fell agape watching the Scarlet Ninja who seems to be out of control.

Hayabusa and his forces also had their mouths agape from seeing such thing. As the demonic and dark force spread through, it broke Hanzo free enabling him to recover the Ame No Habakiri and Hanekage regaining consciousness giving Hanzo more defense as his armor.

Kagura, beside Hayabusa watching these events, used her Seimei Umbrella to try and control Hanabi, but it was feeble making the umbrella get flung back to her where she luckily catches it. "It's not working... it's too strong." She looked at Haya with eyes telling him not to push himself in.

He looked at Kagura and sighed. It may be frustrating and painful to see his comrades try and end up dying, but it will be too much to risk. They are no match for the them, especially Hanabi who had awakened a mysterious demonic and dark power within her.

Hayabusa and the others were forced to retreat, not looking back to their comrades who were holding the two back so they wouldn't risk any more lives getting lost. Not long after, they heard the word "Higanbana" which made them look back as they covered themselves to avoid harm.

Seeing the flower bloom from between all of them, Hayabusa grabbed Kagura and fled from the spot landing on another place. The other ninjas also managed to avoid the blooming Kinjutsu and continued retreating making sure those who managed to avoid it, run along with them.

Hanabi seeing the futile result of attempting to attack them with her Kinjutsu, she just went to Hanzo who was busy killing the vulnerable ninjas, joining him. A weird feeling went through Hanabi as she saw the blood scattered all around.

Instead of being disgusted by the gory sight, she felt herself craving for their blood. Holding back the urge to have a taste of their blood, inhaling the scent made her knees weak making her crouch as Hanzo feeds the blood to Hanekage.

Sensing her presence in front of him, Hanzo looks at Hanabi who appears to be different and a bit more demonic than before. It's as if she's a demon, no longer human. Feeling concerned for the Hanabi who was crouching gritting her teeth, Hanzo walks to her, a ninja's hand they killed leaking blood.

"Are you ok?" Hanabi perked up at his question and looked to him with her now lifeless eyes. Seeing the blood dripping, she didn't hesitate to put her finger in letting it get covered and blood and putting it inside her mouth.

As she tasted the blood, she almost wanted to throw up, but it wasn't working. "It does taste horrible at first, but you'll get used to it." Hanzo reassured her as Hanabi found the strength to stand up.

"I... why do I feel different?" She muttered softly as she looked at her purple skin. Hearing what she had muttered, Hanzo's face showed concern, especially she no longer looks like a human, or even her normal self. "It's..." Cutting off, he decided to change what he was about to say. "We can't talk here, let's go before we get caught again."

Hanabi looked at him exhausted, but nodded in agreement. They both left the place leaving it in an awful, bloody sight that smelled horrible.

~~~

Finally returning back to their temporary "home", Hanabi felt relief but she wasn't going to last awake. But there was something forcing her not to take a rest or succumb to slumber. Her thoughts were all around the place. "What was it he wanted to tell me? Why does everything feel different? Why don't I feel like myself?" were all the questions bugging her.

Taking a seat, Hanabi felt like she was about to lose her consciousness again, but she managed to keep awake. Hanzo takes his seat and looks at Hanabi, looking guilty as if he did something wrong that will make Hanabi kill him.

"It's hard to explain... but you were suffering blood loss." Hanabi looked down as she recalled that time she met him. He severely injured her and nobody was around to stop her bleeding making her lay down beside a tree, at the brink of demise.

Sighing she looked down and began whispering softly, but due to the quiet atmosphere around them, he was able to hear. "So you gave me some of your own blood and now I became like this?" Hanzo felt a pang of guilt. It was him who did all of this. But it was for her to live. "Why did you spare me even?"

A dull silence came over them. Unable to answer, Hanzo thought he already forgot about it. Ever since he saw Hanabi, bleeding to her almost demise, his body out of instinct decided to spare her. It was not expected of him. Even he, himself, was also shocked and didn't know why.

Due to her exhaustion, she stands up. "Answer me when you're ready. I'm also not ready to hear it yet." She headed upstairs leaving Hanzo alone, thinking about the question that even Hanabi didn't know an answer for.

"Is it possible to answer it?" was all Hanzo could think as the question kept ringing inside his head. Maybe one day they'll know, not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in Amino:
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/mobile-legends-moba-amino/page/blog/awakened/moPw_o8VCku3P11oqadMbodJNmNNxWZega
> 
> Follow my IG for more!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/bella_donna418/
> 
> Check my fanfic out on Wattpad:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/MadameBella418
> 
> Anyways thx!


End file.
